


No Savage Delight Like a Goose Enabled

by Charientist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Gen, Podfic Welcome, References to Depression, Teaming Up with the Goose, The Goose Inadvertently Helps, Unconventional Interventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/pseuds/Charientist
Summary: Maito Gai takes drastic measures to help his Eternal Rival out of a slump.





	No Savage Delight Like a Goose Enabled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).

“HONK!”

Maito Gai froze at the impatient squall rising muffled from the large bulge at the chest of his jumpsuit.

Gai pressed a hand gently to the lump and shushed the contraband beast underneath. “Almost there, my Youthful Accomplice!”

The dastardly goose wriggled and Gai hoped the creature wouldn’t bite him again. He’d faced far more dangerous foes, of course, but it wasn’t _pleasant_ to detach that beak from his arm and would likely be even less so to loosen it from his neck.

Thus encouraged to greater haste, Gai darted a suspicious look around the apartment landing before ducking out of the stairwell where he crouched and into the empty hallway.

Well. Genma was standing in the doorway of his own apartment just off the hallway, and he gave Gai and the wriggling lump a long look.

“Genma! My Youthful comrade!” Gai greeted him in a loud whisper. “Thank you for keeping watch! Have you seen Kakashi?”

It was a slim hope. Gai wouldn’t have sunk to such drastic chicane and trickery were his Eternal Rival responsive to anything less.

Genma shook his head and tilted the senbon between his lips toward the end of the hallway. “Still no sign of movement,” he said at a normal volume. “And you know it’s no problem. Hope whatever that is works.”

Gai grinned despite his concern for his Rival and gave his old genin teammate a Youthful Salute before continuing to last door at the end of the hall.

When he reached the correct door and fished the key from his pocket, the goose wriggled harder like it knew its time had arrived. Gai made sure he was inside the apartment with the door re-locked behind him before he dared to unleash his vicious weapon. The goose launched from his grip and landed with a thump and an awkward flap of it's wings.

"Gai, whatever the new Plan is, it won't work." his Eternal Rival said, his voice muffled. "Please just go away."

"HONK!" the goose screamed in triumph at its freedom, giving only a precursory snap at Gai for the entire smuggling experience before heading right for Kakashi's bedroom as if it could sense a more vulnerable prey.

Kakashi stiffened in surprise at the noise and started to turn his head from where it was buried in a pillow, but it was already too late. The goose had grabbed hold of his sheets and pulled them free with an even louder, mocking, "HONK!"


End file.
